Goodbyes and Hellos to old friends
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Every one remembers hello and goodbyes to people, Atem is no exeption.But sometimes its the final farwell then another Hello. What happens when Atems old friend Snaky comes back to life after all those years. Sorry summery sucks, better than said.
1. Chapter 1

Snaky: Hi folks this is my 1st fic and my 1st Yugioh fic.

Marik: This story is …… (Gets grabbed by Angel B and Anubis I and pulled by his spiky hair out of the room)

Snaky: Don't worry about him he's just upset because he's not in this story. Anyway I don't own Yugioh I do own myself.

Goodbyes and Hellos to old friends

Ch 1: Goodbye

Egypt 5000 yrs ago

Prince Atem was on his way to the prison of the city. What has happened now? What has this to do with me? Why me? These and many more things were going through his head as he got off his horse to the room. In that room was Snaky blindfolded and claws tied just sitting there. ``What did you do this time? ` Atem said quite confused as to why his friend is here. ``Living shadows are deadly, you know that? And if the shadow die dies the creature dies? ``.Snaky speaks quietly. ``But what does that have to do with you being here? ``Well my shadow as you know is powerful, hot-headed and evil and his obliterated someone's shadow and he burst into flames. As luck would have it, it was one of your guards and they want me to die so I asked for you to say goodbye and talk`.

``Why me Snaky there are many other people you could talk to before you die! Which is.......``Tomorrow by the way there is something you must do for me Prince or soon to be Pharaoh Atem. Just hold this up when I die`` Snaky said giving him a staff with a cobra on the end.

``And to answer your question it's because you and I have been friends for our whole lives. Now on a less serious note just tell me one thing before it happens `` at that moment he looked like a formless blob then Mana!

``Do you like Mana? Come on I will die tomorrow so just tell me, please :(. ` Also this way LittleKuriboh can't imply you're gay (e.g. ep. 7) (I don't own LittleKuriboh but he does own Yugioh Abridged) unless you are?` `` I'm not gay you condemned b******.` `` Just tell me` ``Well yea kinda` ``Great well now I know is there anything you ………..`(Seto walks in and hits him in the head with the Millennium Rod)(Snaky :I don't like Priest Seto or Seto Kaiba so this may show in what I say/write) `You creature why have made the prince come to see your condemned butt` `well….` Snaky gets hit again (This happens quite a lot) `Silence` `My Prince your father is looking for you and you must leave now` `Yes Seto` Atem says sarcastically `Goodbye my friend` `goodbye Prince` then Atem and Seto (Die Priest Seto) left. `My life sucks`

The next day (D-day)

(I know they probably didn't behead people in Egypt but this is the easiest thing to do for the story) Snaky walked out to the executioner tied up with his tail wrapped around him. He was told to kneel then :{ Snaky: Ahh who cares the point is I got decapitated} Atem holds up the staff and it suddenly glows white then stops.

The next day a small hidden tomb was prepared for Snaky by Atem, Mana, Mahad, (By not telling the others) Serata and Tso Lan. Serata knew somehow that Snaky would be back eventually. [Insert what happens in Season 5 of Yugioh]

TBC.

Snaky: Sorry people this is too long for me to write as a one-shot like I planned so this is the Goodbye part of the story, the next chapter will be the Hello, then I can start what this has been leading up to. Angel!

Angel: Please Read & Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Snaky: Here we go again part 2 of my story Goodbyes and Hellos… Anyway this will only have 2 chapters so this is the end for now.

Marik: I still don't like this story.

Snaky: Shut up Marik you hate everything you're not in anyway do the disclaimer, by the way didn't I have Ryou or Bakura on this job.

Marik: Snaky doesn't own Yugioh and no. Also as you don't know Serata is Snaky's sister and Tso Lan is the Moon Demon from Jackie Chan (He doesn't own that either)

Goodbyes and Hellos to old friends

Egypt Present day

Serata: Soon the Puzzle will be solved and both the spirits of my brother and the Pharaoh shall rise

Tso Lan: My dear friend we have waited 5000 yrs I doubt the Puzzle will ever be completed.

Serata: Oh yee of little faith (Eyes go white) Yugi Motou shall solve the puzzle tomorrow just you wait and see. Because

Domino City Japan

It was just a normal day for Yugi Motou: Getting beat up, laughed at for being so short and walking home alone to try solve the Puzzle his Grampa gave him as a gift from his previous expedition. Only this time something will be different.

Yugi: Finally after quite a few attempts I shall finally complete the Millennium Puzzle. Won't Grampa be surprised and proud when he sees I've finished it all by myself?

As he put the final piece into the puzzle (the Millennium symbol part AKA the weird eye shape on the front) the Puzzle started to glow and a flash of energy burst from the puzzle awakening the Spirit inside (Is it just me or are there 4 things waiting for the Puzzle to be solved [counting me]: the leviathan, Anubis, Atem and Me) Cue all the things the anime says at that moment.

Back in Egypt

Serata: See it is done now open the door.

Tso Lanopened the door and a burst of light came from it. The lid of the sarcofigous flew of and there sat Snaky the same as when he died detached head and all except he is alive. He jumped out of the coffin and walked over to Serata and Tso Lan.

Snaky: Hi guys owe dear 5000 yrs being just spiritually alive is very weird anyway where is my Millennium wand?

Tso Lan: Over there in your cloak in the lead box, the Pharaoh's dad really didn't want you to have power if you came back, though it only took us 2 minutes after 2000 yrs waiting for 'explosives' to blow the lid off. Kind of like you did to your coffin.

Snaky: Thanks now where is my good friend Pharaoh …, something. A well I'll remember later anyway where is he?

Serata: He is gone but his Spirit and the new owner of the Millennium Puzzle are in 'Japan'. I think his name is Yugi.

Snaky leaves tomb after grabbing item and cloak. He turns into a Curse of Dragon and starts flying following the energy given off by the millennium Puzzle.

Domino High school-2 weeks later (Approx.)

Yugi had a weird but great 2 weeks and also he now has friends: Téa, Joey Tristan and Ryou. (No I don't know how he made friends with them I didn't pay attention to that part) and school had just started. Unknown to Yugi Snaky had found him that day from following the energy from Yugi's Millennium Puzzle with his Millennium Wand. He to Domino High school then turned into his human form (Those that saw the new X-Men film think of Gambit) then walked in. It didn't take him long to find Yugi's classroom with no teacher in it so he walked in and looked through the role.

Snaky: 'Yugi

Yugi looks over at the man standing at the desk holding the role with some weird object sticking from this coat. Snaky got the fright of his life; the boy that answered looked just like the prince when he was younger and he had the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. Snaky ran right over turning into Mana as he went as she was the most cheerful person he could remember (Mana is cheerful like Téa only people can actually stand being around Mana) then he/she/it gave Yugi the biggest hug it could.

Snaky: Prince it has been so long I haven't seen you in 5000 yrs.

Yugi: (Silent from surprise)

Yami: (takes over from Yugi due to him frozen in surprise) Who the hell are you and let go.

Snaky: ops sorry my friend (Lets go and becomes Snaky again) Also you probably don't remember me for the same reason I don't remember your name. Death wrecks with your mind ehh?

Joey, Tea, Tristan and Ryou: So who and what are you?

Snaky: Not important at the moment now Whatever your name is, I'll just call you Yami I shall now help you remember a least until the time that I died at.

Snaky gets out the Millennium Wand and aims it at the Millennium Puzzle. Both start to glow as the Millennium symbol appears on the Pharaoh's head and a sideways eye appeared on Snaky's (Like Yubel's only smaller and less creepy). Memories started to reappear in Yami's mind: memories of him Mahad, Mana, Snaky and all the priests. Then the light from the items stopped and the magic eyes disappeared. Yami opened his eyes and looked at his friend

Yami; Snaky its good to see you old friend, How did you come back?

Snaky: Well my friend unfortunately I don't really know. But the point is I'm back by the way no body seems to know your name. Do you?

Yami: No

Yugi: (Who during the crazy magic got over his fright) (Yugi takes over) So you're a friend of the Pharaoh ehh? I'm Yugi Motou' and you are?

Snaky: Snaky Von Snake. Anyway nice to meet you every one. What are your names?

Téa: Téa Gardner

Joey: Joey Wheeler

Tristan: Tristan Taylor

Ryou: Ryou Bakura

Snaky: O.K. May I stay with you guys for a while?

Yugi: Sure

Joey: But won't people freak out with a weird-looking thing like you sitting here. No offence.

Snaky: Not much taken. But as with a few minutes ago I can do this! (Turns into someone that looks like Noah Kaiba) How about this?

Tristan: You look fine, though you have funny hair.

Ryou: That doesn't matter come sit

END

Snaky: Well that's that out of the way. Bye for now. Yugi go.

Yugi: Please Read & Review.


End file.
